Blond Jokes 8: Confession
by Stormshadow13
Summary: Number 8 in the Blond Jokes Series. Dark tells more blond jokes and makes a confession while Krad is unamused by the jokes and shocked by the nights events. Satoshi gives some advice and Daisuke is exasperated.


Blond Jokes 8: Confession

AN: This is NOT my personal opinion of blonds.

(Daisuke to Dark)

((Dark to Daisuke))

/Satoshi to Krad /

/Krad to Satoshi/

X

Dark chuckled diving over the second floor balcony railing and flipping to land lightly on his feet on the chamber floor. Purple eyes looked up watching as a golden energy blast decimated the stone banister. Grinning widely the thief cupped his hands around his mouth, "so what can strike a blond without them realizing it?" He dove for cover behind one of the columns holding up the balcony at the enraged yell from above him, "a thought."

Daisuke sighed… ("really Dark.")

(("Don't worry Dai-chan, I've got everything under control.")) The phantom wove his way through the pillars. "What do you call 5 blonds lined up next to each other?"

/"Oh, oh, I know this one,"/ the teenage police commander smirked, /"a wind tunnel."/

/"I am incinerating your computer when we get home."/

/"Do anything to my computer and I'll make you suffer!"/

/"Did you just threaten me Satoshi-sama?"/

/"Yes."/

Dark glanced up and pouted his counterpart was hovering perfectly still in the air expression distant showing that he was talking with his host. Tan lips pursed well this wouldn't do, this wouldn't do at all. He summoned his wings gliding up until he was only inches from his opposite. One nimble hand reached out placing his palm gently to a pale cheek fingers tangling in soft flaxen hair. The thief felt satisfaction as golden feline eyes suddenly focused on him Krad being pulled out of his chat with the creep at the feeling of his touch. "How do you keep a blond in the shower all day?" The hunter's only reaction was to narrow his eyes, "You give them a bottle of shampoo that says 'lather, rinse, repeat'." Dark quickly dodged the sharp feather aimed at his face dropping back towards the floor. "How do you get a blond to laugh on Saturday?"

Pale lips tightened fingers curling and uncurling in an attempt to calm his temper.

"You tell them a joke on Wednesday."

The hunter glared at the other angel, "thief, do I look like I'm laughing?"

Dark smirked up at his fuming counterpart, "well no, but it's not Sunday yet."

Satoshi didn't even bother trying to muffle his laughter, /"you walked right into that one."/

("He did kinda walk straight into that one didn't he,") Daisuke couldn't help the little amused twitch of his lips.

"I couldn't resist," the thief spread his hands shrugging innocently smiling up at the rather murderous light angel glaring at him. "This one might make you feel better. So why did the blond take his scarf back to the store?" The kaito flicked his fingers casting a spell on the floor he was standing on.

Snowy wings folded sending Krad dropping swiftly towards his counterpart.

The phantom jumped twisting out of the path of his opposite grinning a the hunter landed right where he'd been only seconds before. "Because it was too tight," He landed lightly waved cheerfully and jumped again to land on the railing running around the second story balcony.

Krad tensed attempting to follow the black angel but found himself stuck to the floor trapped by the thief's spell. The blond snarled up at his counterpart casting a counter spell to free himself.

The kaito glanced back over his shoulder smirking at the stuck angel below him, "why did the blond shoot the clock?"

The hunter cast the sticking counter spell again, /"I would like to shoot him."/ The white angel scowled harder at the amused snicker from his tamer.

"He just wanted to kill time," the purple haired entity turned his head ready to make his escape. However unfortunately for him this plan was thwarted when he was tackled by a human girl who was apparently channeling an American professional linebacker.

"DARK-SAN!"

The phantom thief didn't have time to react as the long haired girl appeared out of nowhere and plowed into his chest toppling him backwards off the railing.

The hunter who had managed to free himself from the sticking spell and had been halfway to the balcony gasped as thief and fangirl crashed into him sending the three tumbling to the floor tangled together. Krad managed to twist out of the way to avoid having either of the other two land on him. The blond shoved to his hands and knees scowling ferociously, /"it's that human female again!?"/

Dark managed to sit up in spite of the human leach wrapped about his person. (("Where the hell did she come from!")) He reached up tugging uselessly at the arms twined about his neck. (("Dai-chan, are you sure she's not magical?"))

("No, she's not magical,") ruby eyes blinked, ("why?")

(("Because I've never met a human that could pop out of thin air like a demon from hell before!")) Amethyst eyes rolled, ((" even your Creep isn't that good."))

Daisuke snickered, ("nope, Harada-san is perfectly normal.") The red haired teen then smirked evilly, ("other than her crush on you that is.")

(("That's real mean Dai-chan."))

/"Satoshi-sama, does the human girl have magic?"/

/"Not that I'm aware of,"/ the police commander cocked his head, /"why?"/

/"Then how does she appear out of thin air like a demon from hell?"/

Satoshi shrugged just as confused as his curse, /"beats the hell out of me."/

Krad tucked his legs under himself sitting up to glower at the human who was clinging to his counterpart. "I thought I warned you to stay away human."

"Yes," Risa snuggled her head into Dark's shoulder smiling contentedly.

Dark mused that if his opposite had been looking at him while wearing that particular expression romantic feelings or not he'd have been running as fast as he could in the other direction.

("Is she really that crazy?") Daisuke grimaced glad that his crush had been a short one.

"Then why did you not heed my advice?" feline eyes slowly narrowed golden magic beginning to curl around gloved hands.

The thief gulped, this was bad... Krad was at his most dangerous when his voice went all soft and calm like that.

/"Krad…"/

/"Be silent Satoshi-sama."/

Risa's response however made four pairs of eyes widen in complete disbelief.

"I know you warned me to stay away but I realized that it was a test," she snuggled her thief a bit closer. "You are his friend and were testing me to see if I was worthy of Dark-san." She tightened her grip slightly, "I will always stand at his side and not let anyone get in my way. We are destined to be together for ever. I was made for him and we will live happily ever after once we are married. And we'll have lots of little thieves to follow in their daddy's footsteps. I will be the only one my Dark-san will ever want because I am perfect for him." Risa smiled happily oblivious to the incredulous expressions on both angel's faces.

Dark struggled violently.

("…! …!?")

/"Where the hell did my other half find this one?"/

/"… … …?"/

(("Seriously!?")) The phantom thief was finally able to worm his way out of the clingy girl's death-grip. Dark shook his head, "I'm sorry Harada-san but there is only one person I have ever loved and it isn't you." The black angel turned reached out swiftly fingers tangling in the hunter's collar and before the long haired blond could react the thief had dragged him forward slamming their mouths together in a demanding kiss. After a moment the kaito pulled back reaching up to gently stroke the side of his opposite's face, "the only one for me. The other half of my soul, the only one I have ever truly loved." The phantom leaned in once more capturing the stunned hunter's lips putting all of his feelings behind that one kiss.

("About damn time you confessed your true feelings and stopped joking around.")

Dark ignored his tamer savoring the wonderful taste of his frozen blond angel.

Krad yanked free blanking his expression before his counterpart could react he tossed a golden ball of light at the stunned human female and beat his wings powerfully rocketing into the air. The hunter twisted flying as fast as he could away from his opposite. He needed to think and he couldn't do it here. He was confident that his noble other half would check on the girl before coming after him. He needed distance and peace.

The phantom thief watched sadly as his angelic counterpart fled from him. Heaving a soft sigh he turned to check on Risa.

("Did Krad hurt her?")

Dark leaned over checking the unconscious girl with his magic, (("no, It looks like she's only been knocked out."))

("Oh that's good.") Daisuke breathed a sigh of relief.

(("I'll take her home and hopefully now she will focus her attention on someone who can truly make her happy and give her the love she should have.")) Dark gathered the teenager into his arms striding quickly through the museum halls.

X

The Hikari hunter glided across the city deep in thought before his tamer's voice caught his attention.

/"Krad, what did you do to her?"/

/"I did not harm her Satoshi-sama, I merely cast a spell to focus her attentions away from the thief and find a human she can settle down with."/ Pale lips curled into a frown, /"it was wrong of my counterpart to encourage feelings in her. He is magical and will never live a life that could fully include her."/

/"That was… actually very nice of you."/

/"I am not completely heartless."/

/"So, what are you going to do about Dark's confession?"/

The hunter landed lightly on the balcony reaching for the door handle. Golden eyes closed, /"I… do not know."/ He stepped back giving control back to his host.

Satoshi sighed softly opening the door and entering his apartment. /"Maybe you should give him a chance."/ The teen settled into his desk chair fingers drumming against the wood. /"The thief seemed pretty serious."/ Sapphire eyes closed the last Hikari breathing a soft sigh at the silence from his magical companion. /"Don't just blow him off, take a chance."/ The blue haired commander leaned back satisfied that he'd tried. Now it was up to the blond hunter to decide if he was willing to risk it.

The teenager then pouted, if the two angel's got together then that would mean Dark would stop making blond jokes. He grinned although his curse was going to be so easy to embarrass with all the little innuendos that the phantom would undoubtedly come up with. Satoshi slowly smirked so he really wouldn't lose his best source of entertainment. Apparently some of Krad's sadistic nature had rubbed off onto his host.

X

AN: Well Ladies and Gentlemen it's about over; after almost 8 years there is one fic left.


End file.
